Stop, Look
"Stop, Look & Be Safe!" is the twenty-eight episode of Season 2 of Barney & Friends. Plot Michael arrives and shows Barney, Tosha, Derek and Tina his brand-new stop sign since he's dressed up as a crossing guard. The gang learn all about safety in this episode. B.J. learns not to push other people on the playground. The gang also learn about crossing streets like stop at the corner, stop, look and listen for cars and trucks, and always hold hands with a grown-up. While B.J. and Derek play on the playground, Michael shows Tosha and Tina how to make streamer kites for Tosha's mom's new baby. Cast *Barney *BJ *Michael *Tosha *Derek *Tina *Jordan (Jordan Kaufman) (cameo) Song List #Barney Theme Song #BINGO #Castles So High #Walk Across the Street #The Wheels on the Bus #The Barney Bag #Mary Had a Little Lamb #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #I Love You Trivia *Jordan Kaufman, who was a young boy with Down syndrome, appears as a guest at the very beginning in this episode. *This group (Michael, Tosha, Derek, Tina) also appeared in The Cooking Book, Looking Around My Neighborhood!, Lend A Helping Hand, The Exercise Circus! and Once Upon a Dino Tale. with George, Sandra, Shawn, Min, Luci and Kathy. *This is one of the extremely rare times BJ says Baby Bop's name. *Before Barney came to life in this episode, the toy farm is in front of the kids. But however, when Barney appears, the toy farm is moved to near the tree. *Michael wears the same shirt from Clean Up, Clean Up!. And the same clothes from The Cooking Book, Hoo's In The Forest?, Brave New Rescues, The Rolling Rice Cakes and Saves The Days. And a short hair. *Tosha wears the same clothes from Makes The Team!. And a hairstyle. *Derek wears the same shirt from Day of the Diesels, Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!, The Rolling Rice Cakes and That's a Home to Me (episode). And blue shorts. And a short hair. *Tina wears the same clothes from Taking Care of Pets. And a long hair. *The Falling for Autumn! arrangement of I Love You is used in this episode. *There is a brand new version of the song Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck sung here, it's similar to the 1990-1992 arrangement but with BJ's voice provided. *None of these kids Derek, Michael, Tina and Tosha appear in the next episode An Adventure In Make-Believe. However, B.J. appears in that episode. *The only Barney & Friends episode where Michael played by Brian Eppes and BJ appear together. Michael played by Brian Eppes would later appear with BJ again in Sing and Dance with Barney (1999). *The only Barney Season 2 appearance where BJ appears where his sister Baby Bop doesn't appear. However, BJ would appear where his sister Baby Bop doesn't appear in some other episodes. Although BJ sometimes appear where his sister Baby Bop doesn't appear in current episodes and home videos. Beginning with I Can Be a Firefighter!, BJ returns to appear where his sister Baby Bop doesn't appear. *Three of the kids (Michael, Tina and Tosha) also appeared in both Home, Sweet Homes and Red, Blue and Circles Too! (with Kathy). However Derek, Michael and Tina also appeared in both Our Earth, Our Home and I Just Love Bugs (with Luci). Derek, Michael and Tina also appeared in A Splash Party, Please (with Min) and Derek, Michael and Tosha also appeared in both Doctor Barney is Here! and Be a Friend (with Kathy). Audio from Stop, Look and Be Safe! # Barney Theme Song (Stop, Look and Be Safe!'s version) (Clip from It's Home To Me! and Audio from Stop, Look and Be Safe!) # Ashley comes to visit and she leaves (Reprise) (Clip from Twice Is Nice! (with the audio) and Audio from Stop, Look and Be Safe!, You Are Special! and Shawn & the Beanstalk!) # Barney BINGO (1993 Version) (Clip from A Welcome Home! and Audio from Stop, Look and Be Safe!) # Barney comes to life (Stop, Look and Be Safe!) (Clip from At Home with Animals and Audio from Stop, Look and Be Safe!) # Hi Ashley and Alissa meet Barney at bench (Stop, Look and Be Safe!) (Clip from It's Tradition! and Audio from Stop, Look and Be Safe!) Category:Barney & Friends First Generation